You aren't a supporting character, Kyouya
by leaveyourselfalone
Summary: Adelaide finds some rather strange friends in the Host Club and learns some things about herself.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright everyone. I finally wrote a Ouran Host Club Fan fiction and here be the first chapter. I don't own Ouran Host Club. Hopefully, this will please everyone. I didn't want to get hung up on a lot of details and time and things, so this takes place somewhere in the time and world universe of Ouran. Please enjoy._

"DAMN! I would never have miscalculated something like that. Tamaki!" Adelaide was quite frightened and flinched just then because of the loudness of the outburst. However, as she closed the door behind her, she convinced herself that it must be the rant of an underpaid accountant still on the premises. Yes, she thought as she let herself rest against the door for a moment. She might not understand Japanese very well, but she recognized the phrase and knew that Tamaki was a name. Wait, Auntie had said that no one else would be here. The family that lived here had gone on some kind of vacation…uhm a business trip or something. Her eyes reopened and that is when she saw him.

Smooth and lithe and masculine. He was quite handsome. Never in her life had she seen someone so beautiful be so angry. Something about his body suggested that it was powerful, but he didn't appear very athletic. She smiled as he relaxed. His features softened. His glasses sat crooked on his long and slender nose. He was wearing very high quality clothing and she thought that his job must compensate him greatly for this frustration. However, he seemed to be around her age so she knew that to have a job that important he must be very intelligent. She noticed his well-groomed hair as well. His grey eyes were not angry at her, but looked inquisitively upon her face and then her body. It seemed as though it took hours to view one another, judging and appraising and in those hours there was absolutely no sound.

She was the first to break the silence as she thought it was her place to do so. "Um, Hi. Sorry to have interrupted you. I was just looking for the restroom." She could feel her cheeks expand as she gave him her best smile. Adelaide was surprised to see him grin back at her. She wondered about what he must be thinking of her.

"Allow me." His long slender fingers gripped her wrist and led her deeper into the room. She had nothing to do but to follow. The pressure was a little hard on her wrist and as much as she wanted to wrench away from him, she could not because she welcomed the heat from his own hand.

Once in his private bathroom, she thought about his cold and calm demeanor and combined it with his loud angry outburst. Humph, he certainly liked to hide behind himself. She decided not to address this upon her return to him, because she knew how hurtful that it could be to have someone see through you. She was rather caught off guard to find him waiting so close to the door.

"Don't worry. I didn't steal your soap or towels or anything." She teased roughly pushing past him.

"Do you mind if I check?" Was his response. It came out so seriously that Adelaide almost burst out laughing. This reaction shocked him a bit and a grin slid to his face. She might not have known his name yet, but she could tell he was just the type of person that she would like to be friends with.

Kyouya had entertained very few women in his bedroom and never a complete stranger. He almost always had time to research people and it was quite unsettling to not know. The confusing thing about this girl was that she was definitely an American, but with an abundance of Japanese features, she did not speak the language well. She was almost certainly a commoner. However, her clothes were rather exceptional in quality, although they were designed to look casual. Her shoes, however, were simple and ancient looking sneakers.

"Would you like to sit with me?" He offered hoping to learn more about her.

"Sure. I think that I have the time. Oh. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Adelaide Igarashi."

"Kyouya Ootori." Then the wheels clicked for Adelaide. He was an…Ootori. He lived here!


	2. Chapter 2

_Please forgive any and all errors, I wrote this and reread it at work. Thanks to everyone that favorite'ed my story. Hope that this chapter won't disappoint. Hey, why am I keeping you from Kyouya? By all means, continue reading._

"Um, so…thanks for letting me use the bathroom." She finally said, horribly embarrassed by the fact that she hadn't realized sooner. He, the clever monster that he was, cocked his head and recognized the hit to her ego about having been wrong. They faced each other on the sofa in silence. Leaving her to wonder exactly why he had asked her to sit with him. "You made a miscalculation of some kind, are you in any trouble for it?" She questioned deflecting the conversation from herself. She noticed him slightly tense.

"No, it was small." He folded his arms. Geez, she thought, he could relax a little, everyone makes mistakes. "So, Miss Igarashi, shall we address the issue at hand." He was about to continue onward when she thought to tease him some more.

"Only if you want to?" She said and her words did in fact rattle him. He recovered quickly.

"Why are you in my house?" She wanted to move closer to him and had no idea why.

"I'm here with my Auntie. She's your kitchen maid, I believe. She's doing inventory while your family is away." He seemed to accept that. However, it hadn't answered his question about her clothes. The niece of their maid shouldn't be able to afford something so high quality. He decided to wait to ask about it.

Adelaide suddenly noticed his uniform hanging in the corner.

"You attend Ouran Academy! So do I." Then at her inquiring gaze she added, "Well, I mean I will. I start next week. My stepfather insisted that I attend."

"You're stepfather?" He asked. She saw his game plan.

"I can't tell you his name." He looked slightly shocked but let it go. "If I did, what would you say? Oh I know him and it be a great business contact to have or some bullcrap like that?" He remained silent. "I'm right, right? So, you'd fake a friendship with me so that you could meet him and make a good impression." Kyouya was fascinated with her, slightly.

"I can find out regardless." He stated, returning to his notebook.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded a little sad, but when he turned back to her, she continued to look him straight in the eye. "We could be friends anyway, couldn't we?" The way she said that annoyed Kyouya a bit, but the courage and determination in her face attacked his resolve.

"I suppose. It would be beneficial to you to have someone on the inside to show you around and help you meet others. Although, that kind of connection comes at a cost." As he said this he rose from his position on the sofa, to tower over her.

"Who is to say that I would mind being in your debt? So name your price?" When Kyouya remained silent and scowling, she continued. "I could offer you my stepfather's name, but since you can learn that information on your own…it's pointless to offer that. And you already have money, though you can always stand to have more." She stood and leaned into him to emphasis her point. "Whatever can repay a kindness like that? Sexual favors?" It was incredible, he didn't flinch, but his brow did slightly lift. She could feel his eyes wonder down her body, appraising her again. He wouldn't, she thought. She'd only wanted to tease him, to win and somehow wound his ego, but she panicked when she thought he might actually take her up on the offer. Since no one was saying anything, it made it look more suggestive than it actually was. Her chest rose and fell against his several times. He was good at mental games, she noted.

"I'll wait to claim your payment." That certainly made her heart palpitate, but she focused on controlling her face. It would not do to show a weakness in front of him.

She didn't really know why but for some reason the moment that she saw him, she knew exactly what type of person he was: Egotistical, Power driven, and scheming. Just like her father, but she saw a weakness in Kyouya that her father hadn't had. No, maybe not a weakness, but a strength. Whatever one would label the kindness in his steely eyes and stoic chin, it was a pleasant difference that she welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Let's play the who is Adelaide game? I know that I don't have very many readers yet, but if anyone would be up for it…..I have a sneaky, dirty, very twin-like game. The idea came to me as I began describing Adelaide in this chapter. Since she is my character I can describe her anyway that I want, but I'm interested in knowing what you guys think that she looks like. Does she look like you? The girl next door? Someone from class? What does your Adelaide look like?_

_**Kaoru and Hikaru:**__ "I think that she is just so lazy that she can't describe her own character."_

_**Charily**__: "I AM NOT! YOU GUYS! I can to describe her."_

_**Hikaru**__: "Sure, you can."_

_**Kaoru**__: "Yeah common do it then."_

_**Charily**__: "No, I'm trying to do this really proactive thing with my readers! Kyouya! Tamaki! Convince them otherwise. Help! Please!_

_**Honey**__: ***"Awe, I believe you, Chara-chan!"***_

_**Charily:**__ "Thanks. I totally had to Google that honorific."_

_Suddenly, an earthquake erupts and from beneath the floor Renge arises._

_**Renge**__: CHEATER! SHE'S A CHEATER. A PHONEY. A FRUAD…..a…a…a…a…_

_**Haruhi:**__ "Um, I think it's about time to get going on that story."_

_**Mori:**__ "Yeah…"_

_**Charily**__: "Right…so if you wanna play the game Email me at_ leaveyourselfalone at live . com or just message me on here. Whatever you are more comfortable with. Ok, so whatever, Haruhi has a point... _ ENJOY! :)_

* * *

><p>Kyouya had planned everything so that he could interrogate her more frequently before she began classes at Ouran. Information such as who a person could possibly be related to could be very beneficial and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She'd come to him and it was obvious that whatever business her stepfather dealt in, it was very profitable. He could even own one of the new international corporations that were becoming increasingly well known. He had tried in vain to find information about her and in frustration had even dared to hack the information database of the U.S. Embassy. On top of his club duties and studies, this might provide him with some much needed entertainment. It was a challenge.<p>

Adelaide had been invited to the Ootori house every day, at exactly 6:00p.m. (and she would never dare show up late for fear that he would turn her away), until she began attending school. Kyouya, as pro their agreement, had offered to provide her with maps and blueprints of the High school. He had somehow managed to obtain her schedule in advance and offered lessons on Japanese manners and language. He was very good to her, she often caught herself thinking and since the payment had not been clearly stated, it made her weary.

Kyouya, being horribly observant as always, began noticing a pattern in her appearance. Her style of clothing did not resemble anything that Haruhi would wear. When she showed up today in shorts and a tank top, he decided that he would prefer if she dressed more conservatively. He almost commented on it. However, he had seen girls in shorter shorts and more scandalous tops. Adelaide was different and unique compared to them. She was naturally tanned from her years of being active in the American sun. The sun had even bleached pieces of her beautiful long hair. Beautiful? Wait…That's right he had thought that she was beautiful. Normally, this thought would not have disturbed him so. He often had commented mentally about a girl's appearance. The problem here was he kept thinking. Long after she had left his rooms, he would catch the lingering scent of her as he attempted to do something productive. The smell made him stop, every time for just a few moments, no matter what he was doing. Yes, she disturbed his peace and thought, but not enough that he could sway from this deal. He had to know all about her.

"Kyouya…I shouldn't say this, but umm, I'm kind of nervous about Monday. I really appreciate everything you've done for me this week. I've never been the new kid in school before. And at the end of the day, I'm just a lucky commoner." Then, as if just noticing that she had confided a weakness to him, she changed. "I know that you are really well established in school. Everyone must really like you." She pulled her knees up to her chin. "I don't-fit in well with people. So, I've resolved to pretend that I don't know you. That's how I'll repay you."

He looked down at her. "I will choose how and when you repay me." The arrogance forced into those nine words made her bottom lip quiver. "Besides," he said cheerfully, "I went through all of that trouble getting us put in the same homeroom. It'd be a waste." He thought that this would please her, but a smile did not come to those quivering plump lips. Her mouth firmed into a hard line.

"Don't." Adelaide hurt voice demanded. "Don't pretend that you are just doing nice things for me like that. " The directness baffled him slightly. "I may be a commoner, but I have eyes and a brain. You aren't the real Kyouya, now. He was just here with me, but he's hiding again."

Kyouya sat stunned for a moment, reminded of when Tamaki had called him out for his fake politeness. She too wanted the _real_ Kyouya Ootori. Somehow though, she had managed to frighten him. With Tamaki, things had been different. Rage bubbled up inside him just like that time. He grabbed her wrist then and pulled her violently closer. She didn't shriek or groan, although he must have caused her pain. She just looked up into his face with her huge understanding eyes. The pain, the anger soon gave way to another emotion.

Adelaide noticed that the pressure on her wrist had significantly decreased, but she couldn't bring herself to pull out of his grasp. Again, the heat of his flesh against her skin made her heart race. She finally found the courage to pull away.

"There you are." She whispered raising her slender fingers to brush his cheek. The next thing that she had to do was summon the strength to smile. It was not natural and the ever watchful grey eyes of Kyouya saw through her weak attempt at it. Embarrassed by his rash temper, he looked away from her to the floor. "Thanks again, Kyouya. I-I uh," She sighed, "guess I'll see you Monday." As she whispered this she moved toward the door. Just as she grasped the brass knob, he slumped to the sofa and numbly lifted his laptop back unto his lap.

"Tomorrow." He barked coolly. "I'll see you tomorrow. 6 p.m."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Kyouya, I learned that your family owns its own private beach." Adelaide announced as she paced across the room, running her fingers along bookshelves, window frames and even the wall. Her voice came out so nonchalant that Kyouya almost knew that it was a jab at him. He hadn't been able to learn any new information about her. He took the opportunity to scan his rough notes about her in his notebook.

**Adelaide Igarashi**

Gender-Female

Age-17

School-Ouran Academy

Nationality-American

Birthday- May 13

Star Sign-Tarus

Blood Type-?

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color-Brown

Height- 5'5"

Weight-130lbs.

Occupation- Student

**Family**

Father?

Mother?

Step-father?

**Favorite subjects-**

History, English, Math

**Notes-**

After studying all of the question marks he had penciled in, Kyouya gazed down at the copy of her class schedule that he had carefully pasted below her photo. That was clever work he had done and was very proud for doing it so well. He would have various occasions to see her and chat. Not to mention how easy it would be to get her to stay after school. He was fairly confident that once she was introduced to the host club that they would fawn over her, especially Tamaki and the twins. Yes, looking at her now, he saw the qualities in her that were celebrated by the Host Club. Haruhi would certainly enjoy her company.

"Kyouya?" It had been rude to ignore her while he had imagined and analyzed the potential possible outcomes. He looked to her then, giving her his full attention. "What is it like?" His memory and voice failed him all at once. Looking into her large inquisitive eyes, he couldn't remember what she had just been talking to him about.

"Would you like to go to our beach?"

"Yeah," she said quietly moving closer to him. Damage had been done although he couldn't quite remember when. She looked as though she might begin to cry. As if to create evidence for this theory, her bottom lip began to quiver. She sighed and all traces that she had been hurt had vanished. She came to sit next to him and lifted his notebook out of his hands. Kyouya watched as she placed it gently on the table and didn't fight. Her deep soft eyes looked up to him wanting desperately to understand. He watched as she pulled him into her arms and embraced him awkwardly. Kyouya wasn't a virgin, but this interaction made him nervous. Even with his family and friends he had never been held this way, not by a woman at least, not even by Haruhi. All of this seemed so intimate and sudden. He wasn't sure what to do. He lay still against her neck, like a child's cherished plaything, like Honey's Usa-chan, and simply breathed in her scent. He closed his eyes and rested against her. He waited what seemed like an eternity for her to speak, for her to release him, but nothing of the sort happened not for a very, very long time. Finally, he relaxed and maneuvered his arms around her. It was a nice sensation, he decided. The clock chimed but she didn't break away quickly to leave. She stayed there, holding him on the sofa like she had all of the time in the world. He wished that she did.

"I have to go soon." She whispered. He thought that if he didn't respond she might stay, but he knew that was illogical. There were still things that he didn't know about her, but he trusted her. He wanted her to stay, to eat with him, to sleep with him. He wanted to wake up next to her and live life just like this. Something inside him chose that moment to remind him that life like that would soon grow monotonous. However, a day spent like that might well be worth it.

"Stay with me." He stated coolly. She released him then, placing her hands on his shoulder to right him.

"Now, that's out of character." She keenly remarked. He knew that it was true and groaned at his own idiocy. "I would." She admitted. Then she added, "I like you, Kyouya-kun." He recognized a statement for the record.

Only moments after she had quietly left him on the sofa, in his enormous empty house, he lifted that notebook, turned to her small file inside and under the notes section added one word.

**_Girlfriend? _**


End file.
